OMG! I'm Gay?
by Grace Jung
Summary: Jung Yunho yang perfect ini ternyata seorang gay? Tidak mungkin! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? YunJae fic. GENDERSWITCH.


**OMG! I'm Gay?!**

**Author:** Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Kim Kibum

Kang In

**Pair : **YunJae

**Genre :** Romance, Drama

**Warning : **Genderswitch! typos, cerita pasaran, dll

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER**** 1**

**.**

**.**

Kang In duduk termenung di kursi ruang kerjanya. Dia mendesah panjang. Matanya tak lepas dari sebuah cincin emas putih berukir huruf 'K' yang berada di tangannya.

"Mungkin ini saatnya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Otaknya sibuk mencari jawaban yang sesuai sampai akhirnya pintu ruang kerjanya menjeblak terbuka. Yunho masuk dengan langkah malas-malasan sementara Kang In yang menyadarinya langsung tersenyum sumringah menyambutnya.

"Ah, kau datang.. apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum kau bisa menemaniku makan siang setelah ini."

Yunho berdecak seraya mengenyakan diri di salah satu sofa. "Tak perlu basa-basi, cepat katakan ada apa," ujarnya tak sabar. Kang In terkekeh lalu menghampiri Yunho dan ikut duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah memberimu waktu, jadi bagaimana keputusanmu?" raut wajah Kang In berubah serius.

"Tentang bekerja di_ café_ itu?" Yunho mendengus. "Kau sudah tahu bukan aku akan menjawab apa."

"Oh, ayolah Yunho. Aku ini _appa-_mu atau bukan sih? Sepertinya kau tidak pernah menuruti keinginanku," Kang In sedikit merajuk, membuat Yunho bergidik dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kang In cemberut.

"_Aigo_, kau ini.. Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit tanggung jawab. Bagaimana akan memimpin perusahaan jika mengelola sebuah_ café_ saja tidak bisa, huh?"

Yunho tidak menjawab dan malah sibuk memainkan ponselnya, membuat Kang In keki setengah mati.

"Ya! Aku bicara padamu!"

Yunho mendongak malas.

"Jadi, kau tetap menginginkan aku mengurus_ café-_mu itu, huh? _Shireo_! Suruh orang lain saja!"

Kang In menghela nafas. Dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir sok_ cool._ Anak satu-satunya ini memang tipe pembangkang dan tidak punya sopan santun. Bahkan memanggilnya _appa_ pun sekarang tidak pernah =,=

"Aku akan menyerahkan _café_ itu pada orang lain sejak dulu kalau saja aku tidak berniat memberikannya padamu, bodoh! Lihat dirimu, pekerjaanmu sekarang hanya bermain dan bermain saja. Apa kau tidak sadar sekarang usiamu berapa, huh? Kau sudah dewasa dan sudah waktunya diberi tanggungjawab. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja memasukanmu ke perusahaan, tapi aku sadar dengan minat dan kemampuanmu saat ini. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu mengelola salah satu caféku. Aku hanya ingin kau belajar dan berubah, Yunho -ah." Kang In mengakhiri ceramah singkatnya lalu berbalik dan menatap Yunho penuh harap. Tapi yang ditatap hanya balas menatapnya cengo.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho polos.

Kang In geram bukan main dan dengan segera dia melepas _earphone_ yang menyumpal di kedua telinga Yunho.

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar.. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, minggu depan kau sudah harus bekerja disana!"

_"Shireo!"_

Kang In menyeringai. "Kalau kau tetap tidak mau, semua uang sakumu dan bahkan kartu kreditmu akan aku bekukan."

Yunho mendelik. _"MWOYA?!"_

_"Otte?"_ Kang In menatap Yunho penuh kemenangan. Yunho hanya balas menatapnya kesal sebelum akhirnya menghentakkan kakinya keras dan berjalan keluar sambil mengumpat.

Kang In terkekeh dan kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada cincin yang masih berada di genggamannya. Dia tersenyum.

"Yunnie-ah!"

Yunho yang hendak membuka pintu langsung berhenti dan berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang.

_"Wae?"_ tanyanya galak.

"Besok kau pulanglah untuk makan malam. Ada orang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu. Dan ini penting, _arraseo?"_

Yunho hanya mendengus lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa dia berlalu keluar. Kang In kembali terkekeh. Dia meraih telepon di mejanya dan menekan sebuah tuts.

"Manajer Choi? Ya, aku rasa sudah saatnya mencari keluarga Kim. Secepat mungkin."

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"_Jeongmalyo_?"

Heechul menatap pria-pria berpakaian formal di depannya tidak percaya, lalu kembali pada kotak cincin di tangannya. Dia menepuk kedua pipinya beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

_"Ne, majayo._ Jadi, boleh kami melihat cincinnya?"

"Ah, _ne!_ Tentu saja!" sahut Heechul antusias. Dia segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mulai membuka laci-laci meja riasnya.

"Aish, dimana aku meletakannya? _Oddi?"_ Heechul berseru frustasi ketika tak menemukan yang dicarinya di laci-laci. Dengan segera dia mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya yang kecil itu. Dan hasilnya benda itu tetap tak ditemukan. Raut kecewa mulai terpancar di wajahnya. _Omo,_ bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan kesempatan emas ini hilang begitu saja?

Dengan lesu Heechul kembali ke ruang tengah dan menghadap kedua tamunya. Dia membungkuk.

_"Cheosonghamnida,_ bisakah kalian kembali kesini besok pagi? Sepertinya saya butuh waktu untuk mencari. Saya lupa meletakannya dimana," Heechul nyengir sesopan mungkin. "Tapi jelas ada kok, tenang saja," tambahnya buru-buru begitu melihat kedua pria itu saling bertatapan. Mereka terdiam sebentar.

"Ah.. _ye_, baiklah. Asal nyonya bisa pastikan untuk memperlihatkan cincin itu pada kami besok, karena malamnya direktur ingin mempertemukan keduanya," jawab salah satu dari mereka, membuat Heechul sukses melongo.

"Se.. secepat itu?"

Heechul masih mematung di depan pintu kendati kedua tamunya sudah lama pergi. Dia benar-benar shock. Bagaimana tidak, dua orang tak dikenal tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya yang kecil, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin, dan mengatakan ingin mengambil cincin pasangannya! Anaknya akan menikah dengan orang kaya! Astaga, dia masih tidak percaya ini!

Heechul terkikik sendiri. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana sebelum akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu, HUAA CINCINNYA TIDAK ADA!

Secepat kilat Heechul masuk ke dalam, dan membongkar seluruh isi rumah dengan ganas. Jangan sampai kesempatannya menjadi orang kaya hilang!

"Aku pul-" kalimat Kibum terhenti, dia bengong begitu melihat rumahnya sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Ya, _e__omma_ ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada Heechul yang tengah sibuk mengubek-ngubek beberapa _paper bag._

"Aish, disini tidak ada.. disini juga tidak ada.. huahhh _ottoke?!"_ Heechul stres sendiri. Kibum yang masih bingung berjalan menghampirinya.

_"Eomma wae?_ Kenapa berantakan begini? Jangan bilang kalau.." Kibum berhenti, matanya melebar. Dia mendekap mulutnya dan sedetik kemudian dia menjatuhkan diri ke lantai.

"Huaaa aku tidak mau tidur di jalanan!" teriaknya histeris yang dengan segera mendapat jitakan dari Heechul.

"Siapa yang akan tidur di jalanan, huh?"

Kibum mengusap kepalanya dan menatap Heechul takut-takut.

"Bukannya ada rentenir datang kemari dan ingin mengambil rumah ini?" ujarnya polos membuat Heechul lagi-lagi menjitak kepalanya.

_"Eomma!"_

Heechul menghela nafas lalu berbalik dan mulai mencari lagi. "Aku sedang mencari cincin pemberian kakekmu, bodoh! Ayo cepat bantu aku!"

Kibum bersungut-sungut dan mencibir. _"Shireo!_ Aku ada kencan sebentar lagi!" katanya menghindar dan bergegas pergi tapi dengan cepat Heechul menahan tangannya.

"Kerjamu hanya memoroti uang orang saja! Kau tidak kasihan pada _namja-namja_ yang kau permainkan itu, huh? Cepat bantu aku atau aku akan-" Heechul tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya membulat melihat sebuah benda putih berkilauan menyerupai cincin terpasang manis di jari Kibum. Dia menatap Kibum sangar.

"Ya!"

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

_"MWOOO?!"_

Jaejoong menyemburkan susu yang sedang diminumnya, membuatnya mengenai wajah adiknya yang tengah menyisir rambut di depannya.

_"EONNIIIII!"_ Kibum menjerit kesal seraya bergegas ke toilet. Jaejoong mengabaikannya dan menatap tajam ibunya.

"Dijodohkan? _Shireo!"_

Heechul memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan centong nasi yang dipegangnya, membuat _yeoja_ itu meringis kesakitan.

_"Appo!"_

"Kau ini! Lihat dirimu! Kau ini _yeoja_ atau _namja_, huh? Rambut baru panjang sedikit langsung dipotong, pakaianmu hanya kaos dan celana jins, tidak pernah berdandan, tidak pernah kencan, rakus, selalu mengganggu preman padahal endingnya kau juga yang bonyok! Aish, kau ini benar-benar mirip bujangan ketimbang gadis perawan!"

Jaejoong mendengus. "Tapi aku pekerja keras kan? Apa jadinya toko _e__omma_ tanpaku, huh? Lagipula siapa yang mengganggu, aku hanya membela kebenaran! Aku sendirian sedangkan mereka selalu bertiga atau berempat, jadi wajar donk wajah tampanku ini sedikit memar!"

Heechul kembali melayangkan centong nasinya. _"Mwo?_ Kau bahkan sudah menyebut dirimu tampan? _Aigo_~ kenapa kau bisa berbeda sekali dengan Kibum yang feminim dan disukai banyak laki-laki, huh?" Heechul mendesah lalu berbalik, melanjutkan kegiatan mengolah nasinya.

"Kau pikir berapa umurmu? Kau sudah bukan remaja lagi dan sekarang saatnya memikirkan masa depanmu. Dan jika kau seperti ini terus tidak akan ada _namja_ yang mau melirikmu! Kau mau jadi perawan tua? Adapun yang melirikmu paling itu hanya kuli dan _namja-namja_ pengangguran kompleks sini! Memangnya kau mau menikah dengan mereka dan hidup miskin terus? Pikirkanlah tawaran _e__omma_. Lagipula ini juga wasiat almarhum kakekmu. _Aigo_, kenapa kakekmu tidak pernah bilang dia telah menjodohkanmu dengan _namja _kaya. Dia hanya memintaku dan Han Kyung untuk menyimpan cincin itu baik-baik, beruntung waktu itu aku tidak jadi menjualnya. Hihi.. asyik sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi kaya!"

"Kaya? Lalu kenapa tidak dengan Kibum saja?" protes Jaejoong. Dengan segera dia berteriak ke arah toilet.

"Kibum -ah! Kau mau kukenalkan dengan _namja_ kaya?"

"Aku tidak doyan yang tua-tua sepertimu!" jawab Kibum langsung.

_"Mwo?!_ Ya! Aku ini baru 22 tahun!"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Heechul terkekeh.

"Aku bukan _e__omma_ yang akan menyuruh anaknya yang masih sekolah untuk menikah, bodoh! Pokoknya _e__omma_ tidak mau tahu, besok pagi mereka akan kesini dan malamnya kau harus menemui calonmu itu."

Jaejoong melirik kesal _e__omma-_nya itu, lalu dengan langkah merajuk beranjak memasuki kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**


End file.
